Mobile devices are very popular because of their portability, convenience, and versatile functionality. Such devices can include touch functionality that allows a user to perform various functions by touching a touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus, or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by a display device; display functionality that allows a user to view on the display device a variety of information, either passively, such as reading text on the UI, or interactively, such as playing games or chatting in real time to another user; and communication functionality that allows a user to share video, audio, textual, and graphical data with others, through phone call, email, text messaging, chat rooms, music, streaming video, and the like.
Current networks allow mobile devices to connect to other devices in order to share information. In some cases, the devices can be far away from each other. In other cases, the devices can be in close proximity, within transmission capabilities of the individual device.
Taking advantage of device capabilities to easily and quickly facilitate communication therebetween when the devices are in close proximity is desirable.